This invention relates generally to devices for opening and closing bin lids.
Grain and other storage bins are ubiquitous in modern agricultural and industrial settings. They are used to store grains, foods, and other materials for livestock consumption or industrial use. Many of these bins are provided at their tops with fill openings, and closure lids cap outside bin openings with a more or less weatherproof fit.
In the past, a lid for a typical feed storage bin has been mounted on a pivotally supported arm, so that the lid can be swung to an open position by an operator pulling on a chain or other mechanism from a ground level. The chain is then latched in some fashion to support the lid in its open position, and the bin is then filled. In order to close the lid, the chain is released, and the lid lowers itself by gravity to the closed position. When the bin is a tall one, the operator standing on the ground cannot see the lid, and cannot be sure that the lid has fully and securely closed over the bin opening. In addition, the operator cannot be sure that the lid will not be inadvertently blown partially open by wind during inclement weather.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bin lid opening and closing system which permits an operator, standing at a remote location from the bin lid, to positively raise the lid and open the bin, and also to positively lower the lid and close the bin. A related object is to provide a system for closing the lid so that the lid cannot be opened by wind or other forces.
Another object is to provide such a positive bin lid opening and closing system which is reliable in operation and rugged in use, so as to provide a long but inexpensive service life.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.